What Happens When You're Stuck On A Mission For A Year
by GoodeGirl47
Summary: What happens when Cammie and Zach get put together on a year long mission but they had not met before. The exchange had never happened and the COC never existed. The characters may be a little OOC. Zammie/ Brant/ Jiz/ Nacey.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR STUCK ON A MISSION FOR A YEAR**

**AN: Ok so this is my first fan fic, and I would love some constructive criticism but please no flames. Also I'll be updating as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all.**

Chapter 1

CPOV (point of view)

_ Beep…beep…beep. _It's 5:00 A.M. Monday morning and my dumb alarm clock goes off. I reach over the table to silence the neurotic device. Then, I pulled the covers back over my head. After about 3.67 seconds of peace my phone starts ringing. I look at it and see it's my best friend Rebecca Baxter, but unless you can fight like a pro I suggest you don't call her Rebecca.

**Bold=Bex, regular=Cammie**

" Bex I was still sleeping!" I wined into the telephone.

"**Cameron Ann Morgan don't you think I guessed as much. Today is our fist day working at Langley, and what sort of impression we'll make on the director if were late. I'm already at Macey's house and Liz is on her way. So let me put this nicely, get your ass over here wright now".**

" O.K. fine. I know all thee of you guys are my best friends, but I think Liz is probably my favorite right now". At that I hung up the phone seriously pissed.

Being 18 has some pretty good plusses especially when you are a spy. Like having my own apartment with CIA upgrades. I showered for 5 minutes then got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. I know Macey will make me wear what she picks out anyway so there's no point in even trying.

After, I was finished I grabbed my purse and went to the apartment parking lot and slid into my sexy black Lamborghini, which I got as a graduation present from my mom, and drove to Macey's house. Macey's dad is the senator to Spain. He sent Macey to Gallagher while him and his wife went to live in Spain, but what he didn't know and still doesn't know is that Gallagher Academy For Girls is a spy school. Macey hates her mom and dad, so she talks to them as little as possible.

When I got to her pent house I got out the key to her house, we all have each others keys just in case, and walked in.

"Macey, Bex, Liz I'm here" I screamed into the house.

"Oh good, sleeping beauty decided to join us," said an obviously pissed Macey. "Get over here so we can start doing your hair", and that's how the torture began, and trust me as a spy I do not use the word torture lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided that after this chapter I'm not updating until I have at least two reviews. I'm setting the bar low so please don't let me down. Well here's chapter two.**

Chapter 2

After getting prepped for an hour and a half I was finally ready. Macey and Bex hadn't let me look in a mirror yet. They said it had to be 'a surprise'. Now they put me In front of a mirror and I was amazed at the transformation. It didn't look like me in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a kind of loose black top, under a red leather jacket. Macey gave me some mercy by letting me wear army boots instead of the 5" high heels she had originally planned on me wearing. I also had on a simple silver bracelet that had all our names on it with little hearts separating the names, a silver thin chain necklace with a little key and heart charm, and silver heart stud earrings. They wanted me to look badass but sweet at the same time.

I stood there speechless for a second then I heard Bex say:

"Cam are you ok"?

"Bex my codename is Chameleon. How the hell am I going to be inconspicuous looking like this"?

"Come on Cammie you look amazing don't give the girls a hard time", Liz said in a joking tone.

"Your right Lizzie, and that is why you are our resident genius", giggled Macey.

"Hey girls sorry to say, but we have to get to head quarters to sign in. We don't want to be late on our first day do we now", I said in a motherly tone. Then, we all burst out laughing.

" Now I'm being serious we need to go", I said not laughing.

"Fine we all meet here to talk after work though, o.k." asked Macey. We all nodded In agreement and went down stairs, got in our cars and left. We all live in Rosewood, Virginia, no, not Rosevill, Virginia where Gallagher is at but Rosewood. Rosewood is a 20minute drive to Langley.

While I was driving I was rocking out with the radio. Then my favorite song came on. Price Tag by Jessie J. I started singing along,

"_Seems like everybody's got a price._

_Wonder how they sleep at night_

_When the sale comes first_

_And the truth comes second._

_Just stop for a minute and smile._

_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious?_

_Got your shades on your eyes_

_And your heels s high _

_That you can't even have a good time._

_Everybody look to the left_

_Everybody look to the right _

_Can you feel that (yeah)?_

_We're playing with love tonight._

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just want to make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag._

After that phrase I had to turn the radio off. I had gotten to work and really didn't want to be late.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well I have nothing better to do so I'm going to update again even though I only got one review. At the end of the story I'm going to have some questions, you can answer them by reviewing, but then you also don't have to review if you don't want to. I want to give a shout out to my very first reviewer: Irish Gallagher Girl. This chapter will be a little more exciting. Here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

I walked into Langley. This wasn't the first time I had been inside. The first time was in sophomore year when I was caught dating a civilian and he found out what Gallagher Academy really is. I had to come in to get interrogated.

Everyone new who I was, apparently my reputation as the Chameleon is very wide spread. The fact that my dad was Matthew Morgan probably helped the matter a little. Once I was almost to my office I heard my name being called over the intercom.

"_Cameron Morgan please report to Director Marshall's office ASAP"._

I walked to the director's office. A hundred thoughts ran through my mind. Could it be my first mission? I doubt it, because I mean I just got here and it's my first day. I finally reached the directors office. When I walked inside I noticed everything about the room before saying:

" You wanted to see me"?

"Ah yes Cameron how are you? Welcome to Langley. Have a seat".

"Thank you Director Marshall, but lets get to the point curiosity is getting the best of me". He chuckled.

"I'm sure it is Ms. Morgan. I have a mission for you. Here is your mission file. I want you to meet your partner tonight. He already has his file and knows where to meet you".

" Sir, my I have his name"?

" Oh, of course. His name is Zachary Goode. You will meet him tomorrow at 18 hundred hours at the dead drop on the east side of Gramly Park. Now you may go study your file in your office Ms. Morgan. Have a good day".

"Thank you Sir", after saying that I turned to leave then the director said, "And pack a lot you could be gone for a year". Now this was a piece of very interesting news. I hurried to my office so I could read the file. When I got there I was impressed it was rather small, but it had some cool stuff. On one wall was a decently sized couch. Next to it sat a table with a coffee maker on top and under it a mini fridge. I guess the go the extra mile to make the students that graduate at the top of the class comfortable. I walked over to a big mahogany desk that was near the back of the room and sat down on a big leather chair. I opened the file and read.

Cameron Morgan file

Cameron Morgan this is all the info you need. We changed some of your personal information to match your cover.

NAME: JOANNA RIGGER

AGE: 23

HAIR COLOR: DIRTY BLOND

EYE COLOR: DARK BROWN

MARRIED TO JASON RIGGER

LIKES: TO SPEND TIME ON THE BEACH, RUN, PLAY TENNIS, ICE CREAM, PANKAKES, COFFEE, AND SPENDING TIME WITH HUSBAND

DISLIKES: SLUTS, CLINGY PEOPLE, BRIGHT HAIR COLORS, AND CHEERIOS

A TERROIST GROUP HAS GOTTEN INFORMATION ON A NEW ELAMENT THAT IS EXTREEMLY DANGEROUS IF USED CORECTLY. THEY ALSO FOUND THE LAB PAPERS THAT EXPLAIN HOW TO USE IT. YOUR JOB IS TO FIND THEM AND STOP THE BUILDING PROCES AND STOP THIS ORGANIZATION ONCE AND FOR ALL.

Hmmm interesting, but what caught my eye was the fact that my partner and I have to act married. Well by now it was time for me to go to lunch and then I can go to Macey's house because I don't have to come back here. After getting my stuff I left and went to our favorite café.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry I forgot to ask the questions last time.

Chapter 4

I walked out of my office, through the halls, and to my car. As soon as I hopped into the car my phone rang, it was Macey.

Macey= italics Cammie= normal

"Hey Mace, wut's up"?

"_Oh nothing, we've just been waiting here for the past ten minutes for you to get here"!_

"Sorry I was talking to the director".

"_Oooo, Cam I want all the deeds when you get here"._

"Sure Mace, but I won't be getting there any time soon if you don't hang up the phone so can find my keys".

"_Alright, whatever, just get here soon"._

"Bye, see you in ten minutes". Then I hung up the phone found my keys, which in case you were wondering were in the outside pocket of my purse, turned on the motor and roared off to the café.

As I walked in I spotted my three best friends, sitting at our usual table in the back of the room. I walked over.

"Hey, girls, I'm going to order then I'll be right back". I said quickly and walked off.

I ordered black bean soap and a geek salad extra feta. Then, I went and sat down, ready for the interrogation that was about to begin.

"All right Cams, over the phone you said you were at the directors office, why?" asked Macey.

" Well, he was giving me my mission files." I answered.

"What is the mission"? Asked Bex.

" This group of scientist discovered this new element called muranic acid that if used correctly is very and I repeat very dangerous. The acid and the plans for a new weapon fell into the hands of SCORPIO, a terrorist organization from Lebanon". I answered again.

"Do you know anything else about this new element?" inquired Liz.

"No sorry Lizzie I don't know anything about it". I told her. "But, I need several favors. Macey I need you to pack for me; you know I can't ever pack for myself. Liz I'm going on the mission with a certain Zachary Goode please can you hack his file and get me some info? Bex you and I are going to go get spa treatments, manicures, and pedicures. Oh by the way I'll be gone for a year." Said quickly. Hoping they wouldn't catch the last part, but their spies so of coarse they did.

" A year!" they all screamed simultaneously.

"Yeah a year. I also have to pretend this Zachary is my husband."

"Oh, this will be good", said Bex smirking like crazy.

"Whatever, I have to meet him tomorrow at six", I said.

"Well girls looks like we have plenty to do. Let's get started", said Macey.

"Let's go to the mall first, and get you some new clothes. Do you know where you going", inquired Bex.

"Actually I don't my file didn't say and neither did the director", I told her.

"Well then looks like we have to do some investigating", Liz said while smiling.

" We have to meet at my house first so we can figure out some of the minor details," I reasoned.

"Alright, let's go", squealed Macey, like a little girl on Christmas. We all hopped into our cars and sped of to my house. I am so excited. It's my first government issued mission. In high school I went on some missions but they were not from the government.

We were all at my apartment sitting in my room. Macey was in my closet, Bex was reading a fire arms magazine on my bed, and Liz was sitting on the floor surrounded by computers and decoders and all that techy stuff I couldn't even begin to understand much less explain.

"Alright you girls heard about my day, how was yours?" I questioned.

"Not as interesting as yours, but good. I met this guy called Andrew. He was so sweet. He told me to call him Drew", responded Macey.

"Cool, how' bout you Bex?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really. I spent most of the morning in the gym sparring. I spared this really cute guy named Grant. I kicked his ass of coarse".

"Ahhh, Bex Humble as always", Liz joked. Bex glared and the three of us Liz, Macey, and me burst out laughing. After a second Bex joined in.

"Hey Liz you find any thing", Bex tried to change the subject.

"I'll be past the fire walls in a minute or so"; Liz said concentrating on the screen of her WORLD computer. A company that is run by the CIA makes a WORLD computer. They are not available to civilians because they are very advanced.

"I got it" Liz said.

"Tell", was Bex's simple response.

"Alright I'm going to print his file, so that you guys can read it separately", Liz pressed a button on her laptop. Then, I rushed over to the printer in my office. I gave a paper to each one of my friends then I started reading.

Here is his file:

ZACHARY JOSEPH GOODE

HIGHT: 6' 1"

HAIR COLOR: dark brown

EYE COLOR: dark emerald green

CODENAME: Shadow

AGE: 18

GRADUATED FROM: Blackthorn Institute for male spies

GRADUATED BEST OVERALL OPERATIVE.

"Man Cam both you and him graduated 'best overall operative'. There must be a reason the director put the best spies on this mission. It must be really important", pondered Liz out loud.

"I know Liz. I guess she'll meet him tomorrow. For now though he has to get all packed and things she's going to the Amali Coast in Italy.

"How the bloody hell did you figure that one out", Bex asked, her British accent stronger than usual.

AN: I'm leaving you on a little bi of a cliffy, how do you think Macey figured out where the mission was? Here are some questions you can answer if you want to:

What is your favorite word to type? Mine is 'were'

What is your favorite color? I like aqua

What month were you born and what is your birthstone? I was born in May and my birthstone is an emerald, just like Zach's eyes.

Please review.

GoodeGirl47


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thanks to all my reviewers for such great comments. I live for comments.

Chapter 5

" Well Bex, my good friend, all I had to do is text the director and tell him that I'm the wardrobe coordinator for this mission. He told me most everything about the mission. Like that Cammie and Zach are a rich married couple that are going to the Amali coast for their first anniversary".

"He just volunteered all this information"? Liz asked, a little skeptical to say the least.

"Yes, he said that I needed to know everything about the mission so that I know what is appropriate to go on this mission", Macey said smugly.

"Hey sorry to say, it's getting late and I want to go to sleep, so goodnight", I said. The girls were sleeping over so we could get an early start tomorrow.

"Alright everyone lets go to sleep, goodnight", said Bex.

****Time skip; next morning****

"Wake up sleepy head. You have to look perfect today"! Screamed Macey into my ear let me tell you that are not the best way to wake up.

"Alright, alright I'm up. No need to blast my eardrums out Mace".

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited, now let's get started. Liz please go find that special makeup blend you created while I find something for her to wear. Bex you and Cammie go to the salon get tans, manies, and peties. Now move people we only have nine hour's left."

"Actually Macey we have ten hour's to go", Bex stated.

"Well Bex deary she has to have some time in witch to get there, doesn't she.

"I didn't think about that, I must be slipping up", said Bex, half joking half serious. Then, my phone began to ring. I picked up and looked at it.

"It's my mom". I said.

"Hi mom, how are you"?

"I'm fine darling, how are you"?

"Great, did you hear? I got my first mission"!

"Actually that's why I called your step dad and I wanted to congratulate you. You must be so excited. I remember I was, o by the way hunny I'm pregnant", she said really fast, probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

"What!? Mom are you serious"?

"Yes, are you mad"?

"Are you crazy, I'm so happy for you. When are you due"?

"Ummm well actually September 17th".

"Oh really"? you see that is my dad's birthday, well before he went MIA.

"Yes it's like a little reminder of Matthew".  
"How does Joe feel about this".

"He is really happy. You know Matt was his best friend".

"I'm glad for you both but I've got to get ready to meet my mission partner. Thanks for calling and congrat's". Then I just hung up.

"What did she say"? Asked Liz.

"She's pregnant", I stated simply.

"What"? They all screamed?

"When is she due"? Inquired Bex.

"September 17th".

"Damn. Cammie isn't that the same day as your dad"? Macey asked.

"Yep"

"I guess there's no point in moping. Bex you ready to go to the salon"?

"Ya, let me grab my purse and then we can go". We got into my car and were of to the salon.

I got a light tan that looked like I had been gardening or something. My nails were light blue with a little rhinestone in the top corner. After we were done we headed back to my apartment.

"Macey were back", I yelled.

"K, Cam hop in the shower". She yelled back.

AN: Sorry this one is so short. It's 11:40 and I'm very tired. I'll see if I can update tomorrow, but no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sooo sorry I have not updated in ages. Thanks for reviewing keep them coming. This chapter should be exciting. Feel free to privately PM me and give me ideas, I wouldn't want people to see the ideas before their written.**

Chapter 6

"Bex can you do Cammie's hair while I finish getting her outfit", Macey said.

"Ummm, not a good idea Mace. Bex is really good at hair styling but not very careful with a curling or straining iron," I said genuinely afraid. When Bex got the curling iron I ran to my huge walk in closet.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, get you're ass out here this very second". Bex screamed.

"But I'm scared," I wined.

"I'll be careful", she replied.

"O.K. but only if you do the Gallagher oath."

"Fine. I solemnly swear on the sword of Gallagher to be careful while doing Cameron Ann Morgan's hair".

"Much better," I said and walked out confidently.

"Whatever, let me just get your hair done", she replied rolling her eyes.

Finally they were done. Sometimes I think they use me as a life size Barbie doll. I walked over to the mirror and my mouth dropped to the floor. My hair was up in a ponytail and had separate crisp curls. I was wearing light wash denim short shorts with a very light pink knit top. My necklace was a gold locket with a thin gold chain. My earrings were pink pearls and I had gold gladiator sandals on. I had natural makeup on except for bright red lipstick.

"Ummm WOW. How did you guys do this to me"?

"It was somewhat easy. Macey just did her magic", said Liz said.

"You girls helped me to", Macey said meekly.

I was still trying to process how I looked when there was a knock at the door. I went to get it. When I opened the door I saw a middle-aged man, about 42, black hair, grey eyes, in a black suit.

"Hello, are you the Chameleon", he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm Andrew Larson, CIA stunt driver and shofar, here's my CIA identification". He pulled out his wallet and showed me his badge.

"Well, in that case I am the Chameleon".

"The limo is waiting downstairs to take you to meet Shadow."

"Alrighty then", I said and walked out. We walked downstairs in silence. When we got outside I saw a long black limo waiting to take me to meet my first mission partner.

We drove for about 20 minutes and he stopped in front of a whit gazebo. I stepped out and watched Andrew drive away. I sat on the step that goes up into the gazebo, and waited. I sat there for exactly 12 minutes and 37.6 seconds before I heard a voice behind me say:

"Are you by any chance the chameleon"? I turned around to see one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen. He had really dark brown hair that was messed up in just the right places and his eyes, well his eyes were the color of the darkest green emerald you would ever see. For a second I forgot what I was supposed to do. Then I remembered that was supposed to answer him.

"Are you by any chance Shadow", I asked him back.

"I asked you first", he said a smirk playing across his face.

"I asked last", I responded.

"Alright whatever, yes I'm Shadow"

"Then I'm the Chameleon". I could already tell he was going to annoy the shit out of me. Just by the way he stood there I could tell he was cocky.

"Let's get to my apartment tot talk over the mission", he suggested.

"Shure why not" I said and followed him to where he parked his car. His car was a black mustang with red lines going down the front and red leather seats. He opened the car door for me and I hopped in.

"So, um, this your first mission"? I asked.

"Yes, how about you", he questioned.

"Yep, me too and I'm sooo excited to go to the Amali Coast", I said.

"Me too, it's supposed to have some of the most beautiful women in the world", He said smirking "and no woman can resist the Goode charm".

"Oh really, I think I can because I already find you repulsive". Said in a dis gusted tone. After that no one said a word till we got to his apartment building.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OMG, I'm so sorry. I should have updated sooner. It has been like a month. Please read my two shot called "Happy Anniversary" and please review. **

**Chapter 7**

"Welcome to Casa de Zach", Zach said while holding the door open for me.

"Thanks Zach" I said in a politely sarcastic way. His apartment was nice. It was a modern style place with an exposed brick fireplace. He led me over to a white couch that had electric blue throw pillows. His apartment was really neat for it to be a bachelors pad. 'Maybe he's gay' I thought to myself. Then I was like 'naaaa, no way he's gay'.

"Yes I'm neat, that was the way I was trained to be, and no I'm not gay", he chuckled.

"Ohhh, d-did I s-say all of that out loud?" I stuttered.

"Yes but I'll let it go for a babe like you", he said smirking. Three things crossed my mind. One: he's a player. Two: does he ever stop smirking, and three: he looks hot when he smirks, wait did I just think that?

"Alright let's get's get down to business. We leave day after tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 6:30 AM, so that we can get to our airport by 7:30 sharp. We arrive at 12:30 because of the time change", he said, sounding like my stepfather.

"When you said that you sounded just like my stepfather Joe Solomon", I told him, stifling a laugh.

"Maybe, that's because I was trying to sound like him".

" No need to be sarcastic", I told him.

"K, sorry. Now let's really take a look at these files", he said as he handed me my file. Here it is.

CAMERON ANN MORGAN: MISSION FILE

NAME: Nancy Lola Mayer

NICKNAME: Nan

AGE: 21

PERSONAL DESCRIPTION: 5'4", brown hair, brown eyes, good tan, fit, married to Fredrick Jackson

LIKES: ice cream, super hero movies, exercising, yoga, hanging out with husband, traveling, basketball, PDA, pickles

DISLIKES: sluts, horror movies, canned cherries, shopping for hours, girls flirting with husband

REGULAR DESCRIPTION: you just got married to a self-made billionaire. You are on your hunny moon in the Amali coast and are going to be there for a year.

ZACHARY JOSEPH GOODE

NAME: Fredrick Jackson

NICKNAME: Freddy or Ricky

AGE: 22

PERONAL DESCRIPTION: 6'2", dark brown hair, very green eyes, very good ta, muscular, married to Nancy Lola Mayer

LIKES: fondue, super hero movies, working out, football, boxing, bodybuilding, pickles, PDA

DISLIKES: sluts, guys flirting with wife, soccer, horror movies, being late

I was almost done reading when Zach started to talk.

"Well this should be interesting, but at least you get to pretend you're married to me", he said while smirking. Does he ever stop?

"Actually this is terrible I don't want to marry a cocky jerk even if it's for pretend"' I pouted.

"So Gallagher Girl you ready for the experience of your life?" What the hell was that? He just called me Gallagher Girl.

"Zach what the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You called me Gallagher Girl. Why?"

"Because you're a girl and you're from Gallagher"

"How did you know I was from Gallagher? My file is supposed to be almost impossible to open".

"Almost, plus I have a hacker friend that is amazing".

"I think I should go soon Blackthorn Boy".

"How'd you know?"

"I also have an amazing hacker friend", this time it was my turn to smirk.

"All right, but I'm going to keep calling you Gallagher Girl".

"Fine but don't push it. Now I really have to go. It's late and my best friends are going to grill me and I don't tell them everything they have safe ways to torture me. They probably put a listening bug in my earing or necklace".

"Yea my best friends are going to grill me too". I got up and started walking towards the door and as I walked out I said:  
" Bye Zach ill see you tomorrow". After that I just walked out with ought letting him answer.


End file.
